


Pretty eyes.

by Kiesion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Drama, Eventual violence, F/M, Highschool AU, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Summer AU, eventual angst and drama, guitarist!vanitas, past!roxas/sora, slight!aqua/terra, some angst hahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiesion/pseuds/Kiesion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week before school ends and Summer begins. Ventus is currently crushing onto a trouble-making junior who's twin brother is practically an angel. Roxas being an over protective sibling threatens Vanitas to stay away from Ventus at all costs. After the week ends and Summer starts, will this minor journey become wonderful or end up into the most drastic situation ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play a "fair game".

The spiked blonde stares out the window in complete boredom, he lets out a gentle sigh as he shuts his eyes listening to the background noise of students speaking about what they will be doing in the Summer. The windows were open as a gentle breeze comes in, blowing the short plaid curtains in a flowing way. He opens his icy-blue eyes and turns his head over at his classmates which were playing cards, others were chatting, while the rest of them were on their phones. It is one week before school ends. A minute before the bell, Ventus stands up and leaves the class first without any hesitation.

The hallways were soon packed with other high school students, before suddenly hearing a loud crashing-like noise from afar, along with a few students cursing and the security chasing after someone. "Vanitas! We've warned you many times not to skate in the hallways!" one of the guards had shouted, as Ventus glanced at the well-known junior. Everyone knew who Vanitas was, some even call him 'The boy of darkness' from the things he has done. But all in reality, he was a prick. Comparing him and Sora, was like two completely different people. It was hard to believe they were even brothers, one being a sweetheart while the other was discourteous to everyone besides his own brother.

Ventus had heard the older teen snicker as Vanitas continued skating across the hallway until he finally disappeared from the crowd. He barley knew the guy but, had always worried for him. What if he gets expelled? Well there was actually several times where he was expelled but instead received outdoor suspension. He wonders how the ravenette had done in his classes. The blonde had finally snapped out of daydreaming from someone calling his name. The voice had seemed familiar...it was..."R-Roxas! Sorry I didn't hear you there for a second, I was-" the other blonde cut him off by finishing his sentence, "daydreaming. I already know Ventus." his lips curving up into a small smirk which soon faded away as he became serious.

"Did you see that lunatic?" the blonde complained a slight disgusted look on his face as Ventus stared down before looking back up at his twin brother silently nodding. "He could've hurt himself doing that...or someone actually!" Ventus pointed out. "Hurting himself would have been fine, he honestly deserves it." Roxas mumbles, as he walks past the other on his way out, Ventus following from behind. "Hey! Guys! Wait for me" a voice from behind the two twins was heard, as a slim brunette teen runs towards them, stopping as he panted resting his hands on his knees as if he just run the mile. They both stop, as Roxas turns his head older his shoulder in utter silence. "Sora! What is it?" Ventus asked, giving a small smile at the appearance of the brunette. Sora smiles back, giving a chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...I'm looking for my older brother. Have you seen him?" he questions as he stares at Roxas, waving at him. Roxas had given him an icy-cold glare before continuing to walk ahead leaving the two teens now frowning teens behind.

Ventus laughs nervously and pats Sora on the back. "He's...had a pretty rough day today. Also, I saw your brother on a...skateboard on his way out." he answered as Sora's ocean-blue eyes had widen as he groans in annoyance, his hands falling into his face. "He took my skateboard...again." he muffled through his hands before uncovering his face then nodded to Ventus. "Thanks for telling me Ven. Oh! Aqua and Terra wants you meet you later on by the way! I almost forgot to mention that." he chortled. Ventus nodded, and thanked Sora before catching up Roxas.

The two had been walking in utter silence on their way home. Ventus had opened his mouth only to shut it in the end since there was no words coming out. He'll speak with Roxas later on about whatever is going on between him and Sora. He had heard about the breakup between the two, and it ended up pretty badly. Roxas had been ignoring his ex, Sora, ever since. Nobody knows what really happened but it couldn't have gone so wrong, right?

As they were entering inside their home, Ventus had shut the main door behind him. "I'm going to see Aqua and Terra later on, so I don't know what time I'll be back but I'm sure it'll be before eleven. Roxas nodded before heading towards the kitchen, as Ventus sighed walking to his shared bedroom changing from his school uniform to his causal clothes. A white collar-shirt on top of a kiwi-green sweatshirt with some beige pants and a pair of a grey low tops.

He puts his light bag nearby his own bed as he walks out running his hands into his golden spiked locks, he hears the rustling and clangs of glass and the sink water running. Right, it was his brother's turn to wash the dishes. Ventus scurried towards the main door, as he opens it afterwards. He stays in an awkward stance before finally saying "I'm leaving!" with no response. He gulped clearing his throat afterwards as he left and began to walk to Aqua's house. After all of those exams, and studying it has been really exhausting for him resulting him not being able to spend time with any friends around exam week. Thankfully Summer was soon to begin in a week from now.

The boy continues his way down to his close friend Aqua's house, before randomly hearing someone call his twin brother's name. "Hey! Roxas! You're that Roxas kid right?" a low slightly raspy voice called out. Ventus turns in complete confusion. It was Vanitas. Where had he come from?

"Uhm, no! No. I'm-" the blonde was suddenly cut off from the older boy who sighed loudly in such a rude way. "You're not the delusional one I'm looking for...I found the dork who actually is the better version of Roxas. Kidding. I have no idea who you are." Vanitas continued, walking up to him. He stared at the other boy which gave Ventus sudden discomfort. "You're...Vanitas?" he questioned, obviously knowing that he was. It was just hard to start a conversation with such a person like him. "The one and only." he replied back with a sarcastic joyful tone. "Anyways, I don't feel like wasting my time here, where's your brother?" he asked straight-faced. "He's home right now. But, I don't think you should really bother him he isn't feeling so well." he answered quietly. "What's that blondie? Oh fuck guess it's just me not caring. See the thing here is..." he stayed quiet walking towards the blonde, going face to face with him causing Ventus to stumble back one step in slight fear his eyes widening. "that fucker, broke my brother's heart. And I don't think he will be getting away with it so easily. I would force you to bring him to me, but I decided that I was going to give you a warning. Play a fair game here." he whispered harshly his golden eyes which was staring straight into the poor softhearted boy's soul. "Do you understand, or are you just as half witted as he is?" he questioned.

"I...he's my brother too and I can't let someone just do that." he politely replies, with no regret in his eyes. Ventus furrowed his eyebrows as he faced away breaking eye contact. "Hmph. Not bad for someone who looks like a stick. Whatever your name is. I won't be nicer in the future, so you better watch out kid." he finished with a warning. The blonde gulped before opening his mouth again and quickly replying "it's Ventus."

Vanitas backed off from his personal space as he nodded quietly. "All right Ventus, guess our little discussion here is done." he finished as he turned away from the other, walking in an opposite direction. The blonde was literally feeling weak to his knees, talking back to Vanitas was literally asking for a death wish. Or at least that what others had said. He sighed in relief before hurrying up to go to Aqua's place before it was dark. Right now the sun had began to set already. The conversation he had with Vanitas had stayed at the back of his mind. Hopefully he wouldn't have to have anymore of these conversations with him in the future. At least not negative ones. Yes, Vanitas is...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Writing is probably not my best things to do, but I enjoy doing it when I have my free time. So yeah. I really find the pairing VanVen adorable!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. (Still kinda new to AO3 so I'm gonna try to get used to this place haha.)


	2. "It's Ventus."

Vanitas's POV

The ravenette enters his home holding onto the skateboard by his side only to be the first to see his younger brother, Sora. Who's arms were crossed as his eyebrows were furrowing together, giving a disappointed look at his older brother. "How long were you waiting here for?" Vanitas had questioned as he puts the skateboard down near the main door, as he stares back at his younger sibling. "About a minute or two." he replied. "Vanitas. I told you so many times already not to skate in the hallways! Especially when school is about to end in about a week from now." he mentioned. The older one let out a faint chuckle causing the other to give away a slightly confused glance. "You're not even supposed to bring a skateboard to begin with." he pointed out. "I hid it in the bin for a reason!" he replied as he pouted afterwards letting out a sigh. Vanitas's famous grin had appeared as he walks past Sora, as he plopped onto the couch carelessly glancing up at the other. There was a moment of silence which seemed rather awkward before the brunette let out another sigh as he sat nearby him.

There was a sudden change of moods and Vanitas could already feel it. Sora usually gives him around a long hour rant along with many precautions and "what ifs" every five minutes. His smirk was slowly disappearing as he gazes his aquamarine-like eyes were filled with hurt. This was about Roxas. "Hey. Is this about that annoying blonde brat?" he questions the brunette who's tone sounded almost as if it was dead. No answer. "It is about him." he chortled the tone of annoyance now. "Vanitas, stop. I know what you're planning to do and it's not worth it. Plus I don't want to have any problems with him or at least Ventus." he acknowledged. "I should never told you..." he quietly added before sulking into the couch. Vanitas turned his head facing Sora shaking it in disapproval. "You and I both know that you're a shitty liar. So even if you did try I would eventually find out either way." he continued as he stood up. "Don't do anything stupid!" the younger one shouted his voice which was practically cracking.

Vanitas turned his head over his shoulder at the now emotional train wreck of a brother, his beautiful pacific blue eyes was beginning to tear up as he let out a sniffle and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. The older sibling knelled down wiping away his tears in silence as he went back to his room to change out of his school uniform. That bastard must have done something truly awful to make him cry like this. Or at least feel. Yeah. He's definitely going to pay for it. As the ravenette steps out of his room as he walks back to the living room, sitting nearby Sora once again. "I won't do anything "stupid". But instead I'll give him a warning...so there's nothing to worry about." he whispered before standing up once again ruffling his dark brunette locks. Sora nodded in reply as his lips which were now curving up into a faint smile. He let out another sniffle as he wipes his own tears away. "I'm going to buy something from the store, you want anything?" Vanitas asked standing up as he walked towards the door reaching in for the knob waiting for a response. "No thanks. I'm just going to go to my room." Sora replies back softly as he stands up walking towards his own room. Vanitas shrugs as he opens the door walking out shutting it behind him. He doesn't always go with what he says, but it's always good to sprinkle in some lies. Or at least that's the way he does it.

As he was walking down block by block he notices a familiar spiky blonde hair. Well that was pretty quick. "Hey! Roxas! You're that Roxas kid right?" he shouted out trying to grab the blonde's attention. The other had turned around pretty quick, yeah this has to be him. Although he seemed a bit confused from the expression that he was giving right now. "Uhm, no! No. I'm-" Vanitas had suddenly cut him off rudely "You're not the delusional one I'm looking for...I found the dork who actually is the better version of Roxas. Kidding. I have no idea who you are." he joked as he slowly began walking up to him. He noticed the discomforting glance he was receiving from the other. "You're...Vanitas?" he questioned. Vanitas had no idea who this guy was, probably one of Sora's friend for sure. Or that kid he mentioned earlier before he left. "The one and only." he replied back with a sarcastic joyful tone. He should really start getting to point now, no more flirting. "Anyways, I don't feel like wasting my time here, where's your brother?" he asked straight-faced. "He's home right now. But, I don't think you should really bother him he isn't feeling so well." the blonde replies back with a gentle tone. The ravenette almost felt like laughing from the way he was acting at the moment. "What's that blondie? Oh fuck guess it's just me not caring. See the thing here is..." there was a few seconds of silence as Vanitas stepped closer and closer towards the blonde. "that fucker, broke my brother's heart. And I don't think he will be getting away with it so easily. I would force you to bring him to me, but I decided that I was going to give you a warning. Play a fair game here." 

Vanitas was just beginning to have fun messing with this kid. The way his eyes which was filled with fear, and that any moment he could just run away or possibly even try to fight back. He was suddenly snapped back right into reality as he heard the blonde's reply which was soft and polite "I...he's my brother too and I can't let someone just do that." he politely replies, with no regret in his eyes. He might actually start to liking this kid, hopefully he's not a brat. "Hmph. Not bad for someone who looks like a stick. Whatever your name is. I won't be nicer in the future, so you better watch out kid." he finished sounding smug along with it. "it's Ventus." the blonde mentioned. Vanitas soon backed off from his personal space silently nodding. "All right Ventus, guess our little discussion here is done." he finished turning away from the blonde as he walked the opposite direction leaving the other in possible confusion. He seems different from the others. It'll probably be entertaining messing around with him even more in the future.


	3. Tense feelings.

Ventus's P.O.V.

It's Tuesday. Waiting for the last few days of school almost felt long but at least we were able to be dismissed earlier than regular school hours. Most of the classmates were talking about all of the positive and negative things that has happened during this entire school year. Ventus had just eavesdropped the students just out of boredom as the minutes passed. "Hey do you guys know that Vanitas guy? He is suuuuch a hottie!" one of the female students swooned. "Eww. I know he's cute and all but calm down he's like weird you know." one of the other girls had commented. "Do you guys even know him?" one of the male students asked. The girls had just laughed before shaking their heads in reply. "No way, but I would totally date him! I have a thing for bad boys." one of them mentioned. The blonde had given a slight disapproval appearance "You don't even know him and you're just going to date him?" Ventus blurted randomly joining in.

The group of the students became quiet as one of them gasp and began to smirk; "oh my gosh, the teacher's pet actually talks!" she remarked sounding rather melodramatic. "I'm sorry did we offend you enough to actually make you talk?" she continues as some of the students were chuckling in the background. "No I was just...nevermind." Ventus sighed as he faced away from the other students, he just seemed so bothered from the thought of Vanitas being with someone else for some odd reason. It shouldn't matter to him. He'll just try to forget this ever even happened. The other students was staring at him for a couple of more minutes as they continued on gossiping and sharing secrets from their exes or whatever. People are so strange.

It almost felt like forever, but the bell had finally rang. Ventus soon rushed out of the classroom bumping into a few other students in the hallways which he did apologize of course. He made it outside through lunchtime as he lets out a gentle sigh. He sits down near an empty bench as he stares at the ground twiddling his thumbs tediously and began daydreaming once again. Unaware, Sora had walked behind him tapping him on the shoulder as the blonde suddenly jumped turning his head over his shoulder as he pouted afterwards seeing who it was. "Sora! Don't do that." he exclaimed receiving a faint chuckle from the brunette. Sora sat beside him glancing up at him. "You're not going to eat?" he asked the blonde as the other shook his head. "Not hungry. But, hey, are you alright?" Ventus asked as his eyebrows knitted. "Oh...I was about to ask you that since you were sitting here all alone but, I'm fine." he bluffed his lips curving up into a fake smile. Ventus had nodded before giving him a hug. "I'll talk to Roxas for you. Okay? he whispered as the brunette gently pulled away. "No thanks...I don't want you getting into this too..." he added as he stood up afterwards walking away from him. Ventus had seen the hurt in his eyes, he had began to wonder what really happened. His brother hasn't been talking too much. Sora becomes too upset whenever you bring that topic up. Something awful must've happened.

As the blonde watched the brunette soon disappear into the crowds, he sat alone once again in peace. Pondering the thoughts of his future, and what he might do this Summer actually. The weather was just right today; the wind was gentle as it breezes through the rustling leaves as a few had silently fell down. The sun was practically smiling with the clear blue skies. The sound of nature and silence besides the students laughing and chatting in the background. Lunch time was practically over as he stood up again making his way down to his final class and after that finally going back home. He walked through the hallways walking into his class as the day continued on.

An hour as finally passed, and it's time to go home. He couldn't wait to get back home and probably just read or maybe even listen to some music. As he was walking on his way out he noticed Vanitas again, oh no. But this time he was waiting at the main door. He knew what this was about already. He soon had scurried through the crowd, pushing a few students not to roughly but still apologized right afterwards as he stood in front of him. "Vanitas! Hey!" he greeted with a gentle smile. "Yeah hi." he greeted back without giving any eye contact scanning through the crowds, he was looking for Roxas. "Roxas didn't come to school today. He stayed home instead." Ventus soon lied giving an awkward chuckle afterwards. The junior stared down at him for a moment to see if he was lying or not. Apparently he went along with it. "I wasn't waiting for him but...do you mind if I tag along with you?" he asked the blonde as he gave a hesitant nod. "Sure, of course, no problem." he replied back quickly as he walked out of the building's main entrance with the junior following behind.

They both had walked silently as Ventus thought what he was going to do next. He wasn't exactly a great liar but at least he was able to get Vanitas. Hopefully. "Hey. What do you do for fun?" Vanitas asked breaking the silence between them resulting a startled Ventus who thought for a second. "Well several things actually, reading is an example. Writing. Singing...even though I'm not that good at it..." the blonde chortled halfway through his sentence from nervousness. "Wow." the junior had commented without showing any expression. There was another minute of silence as Ventus cleared his throat afterwards before speaking; "well how about you?" he quietly questioned. "I just play the guitar in my free time." the junior replied. Ventus just nodded as he noticed they were only a few blocks away from his home. Damn. "Interesting. I can't play any instruments." the blonde added as they continued to walk down the streets. He heard a faint chuckle from the junior as the blonde just gulped. Damn it! He really hoped they weren't coming too early for Roxas to be standing right in front of the door or to be inside. He has no idea what Vanitas is capable of doing of, and standing nearby him literally makes his knees weak. "So feeling tense Ventus?" he teased the tone of his voice almost sounding venomous.   
No response. "You really think I'm that stupid?" he continued as they both stopped walking now. The blonde soon turned around facing Vanitas as he glared slightly. "I have no clue what you're talking about but it must be rude for you to start blaming me for something I'm not even doing." the blonde had carelessly said. "Wow. You are a brat. Fucking freshmens." he whispered to himself, as he walked face to face with Ventus. "Don't play that innocent shit with me kid. It doesn't work on me. I used to do it all of the time as a child. Worked like a charm til teen years." he roughly said as Ventus glanced away seeing Roxas from a distance staring at them a block away. He silently stands there before facing at Vanitas once again. "Once again. I have no clue what you're talking about." he repeated beginning to become impatient as Roxas began running towards the two.

The two had both turned their heads at him, gazing from a distance. Suddenly there was silence. "Maybe I can finally remind the both of you to knock it the hell off." he grinned as he stepped up to Roxas. Ventus stared from a distance between the two who were whispering rather loudly. They continued bickering until Vanitas had suddenly became quiet. He stared back at Ventus giving an almost apologizing gaze as he walked away from the twins in utter silence. Roxas walked up to Ventus as he reached in patting his shoulder once tilting his head in a way gesturing to go home. Ventus just nodded in silence as they both began to walk home together in an awkward silence. It must have felt like a long day for Roxas so it's best that he shouldn't even bother to even ask what they were talking about. Roxas had reached in his pocket for the key as he unlocked the door entering in as Ventus followed along. They both had placed their bags down as Roxas went straight to their shared room to change. Ventus sighed gently as he walked into the kitchen seeing that the sink was empty. He left the kitchen going to his room where Roxas was probably in seeing that he was just wearing his causal attire. Roxas had left the room quickly afterwards without a single word, or comment, not even a glance which was beginning to worry his brother. Roxas was just feeling upset at the moment so it is understandable that he feels like this after what has happened. Still though, it's awful to just see him like this and not being able to do anything. Well. That probably doesn't matter. Ventus just needed to clear his mind right now. Maybe he shouldn't really worry about everyone and just start thinking about himself. Yeah. But...at the same time that was a pretty hard thing to do. Ventus is a very caring and softhearted person, and he really adores all of his friends equally. Even if he has a few which was clearly fine with him. 

He began to grab a set of the clothes he was going to wear once he was going to shower, as he left afterwards walking into the bathroom. He began to get undressed as he places the clothes into the laundry hamper as he carefully stepped into the shower. He turned the handle til the water was warm enough as he began to start showering. He kept pondering about what has happened today so far. And Vanitas. Deep down in his heart, he knew that he was probably a good person. Right? He began to shampoo his golden spiky locks as the warm water was beating against his bare skin. It felt relaxing actually. He closed his eyes afterwards as he rinsed the shampoo off as turned off the shower and faucet. He reached out for his towel as he began to dry himself, changing into the pair of clean attire he picked out for himself. A black shirt with some light-grey baggy sweatpants. Comfortable. He continued to dry his hair, which was pretty damp now. He placed the towel back where it was after he was done.

He soon left the bathroom afterwards, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the living room seeing that Roxas was watching Supernatural. He literally loved that show so much. Ventus walked past him to the kitchen as he opened the fridge. "Roxas, do you want anything to eat?" he asked from the kitchen. "Anything is fine." he replied back as Ventus shut the fridge door afterwards. He stared at Roxas from a distance who was also glancing back unexpectedly. "Maybe something healthy?" he asked. No reply. Ventus opened the freezer getting some homemade sea-salt ice cream, literally one of Roxas's favorite. He pulled two out of the freezer as he sat nearby Roxas offering one. Roxas sighed before taking one, as Ventus gave one of his sweet smiles as he began to dig in. "We are still having dinner tonight by the way." he mentioned as Roxas laughed a bit before actually eating it along with him. "Thanks mom." he remarked receiving a funny look from Ventus. "Alright young man remember to not go past your bed time." he jokingly scolded as they both began to start laughing. It was nice to feel something positive like this in awhile.

They both had continued to watch Supernatural until it was dinner time with Ventus accidentally falling asleep first before Roxas. A few hours has passed and Roxas who was sleepily gazing over his slumbering brother sighed, as he stood up turning the TV off and picked Ventus up towards their shared room laying him on his bed. Roxas soon left afterwards checking the time to see that it was three in the morning. They had only lived ten blocks away from their school so missing the bus wouldn't be such an issue for the both of them. Roxas heard a faint buzzing noise from his phone. He walked over to check to see many missed calls and messages who were all from his ex, Sora. The last one was recent which was about five minutes ago and it read 'we need to personally talk tomorrow.' Roxas mumbled a curse word to himself as he unlocked his phone, replying back with a 'k.' along with giving the location.


	4. No promises.

It is Wednesday. Summer was going to start within two more days. It was a peaceful morning as the twins getting ready for school. Also when the chaos was going to begin. End of the year fights, pranks, and unnecessary drama that is.

Ventus was soon finished dressing up neatly as he began to comb his hair afterwards. He stared at Roxas in utter silence as he placed the comb down. "So...you're going like that?" he asked, staring at his brother scanning his appearance. Roxas shrugged in response his clothes were causal instead of the regular school uniform, his blonde locks were tousled and his appearance seemed a bit of a mess but not completely. "Well are you ready to go? I think we missed the bus already." he pointed out without even replying back on how he looks. "We shouldn't bring our bags on the last two days of school." he mentioned as Ventus nodded understanding as he placed his bag down nearby the door for now. The blonde had opened the main door stepping out as Roxas had followed from behind, closing the door as he locked it afterwards. They both had walked to school together in a comforting quietness, the only sound was just nature in the background and few cars passing by them. Roxas checked his phone to see that the time was eight thirty two. School would start at least at nine o'clock. They were still able to make it on time.

They soon arrived at the entrance of their school which had a few people waiting in the front and nearby the school gates. Sora and Riku were together speaking privately as Sora turned facing the twins direction as he raised his hand giving a small wave at the two. Ventus waved back in reply as Roxas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder grabbing his attention as they both stopped walking. "I'm gonna go now....I'll catch up with you later Ven, if I can." he said before walking off meeting up with Sora and Riku as they chatted for a moment before leaving somewhere else.

Ventus who was left alone, shook his head afterwards before walking inside the school gates as he saw Vanitas from a distance leaning by the wall alone. It was way too early for this and he honestly wasn't planning to have any conversations with him. He decided to try and at least walk past him as if he didn't even see him there. He hesitated on the first few steps but carried on afterwards before hearing a rough yet soft 'Ventus.' voice from behind caused him to stop. It would have been rude to just keep on going especially if he didn't want to have any bad blood with the upperclassmen. "Yes?" Ventus answered as turned around. "We need to talk about something." he suggested as he began to walk up to the blonde staring down at him.

The junior wasn't all that tall, but he wasn't exactly short either. "We should ditch the school first, it's really tedious sticking around here doing absolute nothing but just watch time pass and hear people talking about idiotic nonsense." he whispered loud enough for Ven to hear as the innocent's boy expression had suddenly changed from straight-faced to looking at Vanitas as if he was just asked to jump off a cliff. "Are you crazy? I barley even know you to do something like that!" he spluttered before running his fingers through is blonde locks sighing. The ravenette's mouth curved up into a smirk as he walked past him without even replying. Ventus soon didn't have a choice but instead just followed the older male from behind. "Security sucks around here there are literally tons of places where you can leave from." he assured like the smart ass he was. "So, what, are we jumping over gates? Running from security? How are we going to get out?" the underclassmen he asked, question by question as the junior didn't even reply properly it was just a chuckle. Well he certainly seemed dandy with doing this. The blonde had suddenly noticed one of the back gates were slightly open, without anyone even present. Perhaps the lock was probably broken? It was just the two of them alone which seemed rather odd if you put it like that. "Come on, hurry up I don't want anyone catching us." Vanitas mentioned as they both quickly left the school grounds and left before anyone had seen them.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this! Vanitas certainly seemed exceedingly sure of himself that they weren't going to get in any trouble when he was a troublemaker himself! Had Ventus finally gone insane? Well, probably to do something like this. Maybe the junior was just beginning to slowly influence on him and he probably haven't even noticed! Oh boy. This was certainly not going to end well. Although it did seem a bit thrilling to do this at the same time...

Vanitas turned his head facing the blonde who's mind was running with thoughts and questions, he snickered before nudging his elbow to the other softly which certainly caught the blonde's attention. His crystal eyes wandered as he stared back at the golden irises which seemed rather...beautiful? Unique most likely. "You have nice eyes." the blonde had complimented and he could've sworn he saw that the junior was almost lost for words. As if he wasn't used to compliments. "It's mutated so I wouldn't exactly find them pleasant." he replied almost hesitant. Not even a simple thank you but it was still a reply. Hopefully this wasn't an awkward start to have a conversation. They both had entered into a park which almost seemed abandoned but it really wasn't. There was barley any people in sight but only a women in a short pure white dress drawing as she sat on the swings as it was gently swaying back and forth and an elder who was spending time with their beloved wife chatting, smiling.

The gentle breeze had came in as Ventus sat down on the bench with Vanitas by his side. "What is it that you would like to speak about?" he wondered as the blonde gazed down at the floor. "I...look I'm not one to apologize or feel guilt and I'd like to make this quick, but what happened yesterday I didn't mean to accuse your brother..." the junior had stopped speaking as Ventus glanced at him in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. "My brother messed up. Roxas told me what I needed to know, and I was literally about to punch the guy without an issue." he finished bluntly. Ventus shook his head in response before continuing on; "You are certainly terrible at apologizing and taking compliments. But I forgive you Vanitas." he remarked giving a slight goofy smile. The ravenette chuckled in response as he gazed away breaking eye contact. "Wow. You're a loser. Don't expect me exchanging friendship bracelets or anything." he teased receiving a chuckle from the blonde.

"Hey, what's your number actually?" he soon asked afterwards as the blonde shook his head. "Don't have a phone." he answered. Vanitas stood up afterwards stretching his arms before looking down at the other. "Lame." he commented as the other had shrugged before standing up as well. "Maybe we can hang out after school? I can wait for you at the front gate." he contributed giving a ponderous look as he waited for the junior's reply. There was a moment of silence before he finally answered with a 'I'll think about it' as they both started to walk around the park.

They both had began to share their small interests into things, opinions on some things, and talked a bit about themselves but nothing too personal of course. Vanitas wasn't usually one to talk and usually replied back with short responses unless he actually wanted to talk. The two were actually having a nice conversation but obviously Vanitas had teased the blonde several times and became blunt from time to time but it had him smile or even laugh. The fun soon had the ended as Vanitas needed to get back at his place.

"You should miss the last two days of school and hang out with me." he suggested as the blonde laughed softly before shaking his head afterwards. "I mean...I don't know if Roxas will be alright with it...but..." he wandered off into thinking as the junior gave a halfway smirk. "There is no need to rush...unless you don't want to be around me?" he said as he cocked an eyebrow staring at the young twin in concern who smiled shaking his head. "No. I would like to hangout with you. I don't want to do anything illegal though...or stupid, or crazy!" he said with the older male who chuckled in reply as he turned away walking the opposite direction. "No promises." he replied cockily with a grin on his face, as Ventus himself decided to go home. There was obviously nothing else to do here.

This was pretty fun actually, who would've known that he would actually go out with someone like Vanitas and skip school! Of course he wouldn't want to tell Roxas about this he knew he'd become furious with the thought of him even speaking to a guy like him. He wondered how he was doing right now actually with the whole situation of Roxas and Sora...oh no. Vanitas had mentioned that Roxas had told him something! And Ventus literally forgot to even bother to ask what since he was getting distracted from those gorgeous golden eyes...not in a creepy way but he could stare into those eyes all day.

They are now friends? More like acquaintances. Maybe friends. Why was he even over thinking about this? Well that shouldn't matter to him, he needed to hurry home quickly before his brother does. The door was still locked, wonderful! That meant that Roxas wasn't here yet. Thankfully he always carried a spare key around with him, he reached in his pocket pulling out the key as he unlocked the door shutting it behind him. He sighed in relief that he was the first one home. He walked into the kitchen checking the clock seeing that he has arrived an hour early this time. It was a good thing that he stayed on the safe side. He went to his shared bedroom sitting on his own bed as he started humming until he eventually found himself singing songs and even made up ones from boredom. Practice makes perfect of course, but he usually did this for fun. He even caught himself smiling while singing it was just splendid when it came to passing time.

He had heard someone open the main door in the living room, and some foot steps in the background as the door shut. This grabbed the blonde's attention as he sat up, walking to the living room to see Roxas and Sora together chatting. Apparently they haven't noticed him yet as he cautiously eavesdropped them behind the wall trying to be as silent as possible. "Hey, isn't Ventus usually home first?" the brunette questioned in a curious tone as he gazed around. "Yeah, he's probably with Aqua and Terra at the moment." Roxas had responded as Sora nodded clearing his throat afterwards. "Would you like some water?" the blonde had offered as Sora shook his head no in reply with a soft 'but thank you' as they sat on the couch chatting as Sora quickly apologized about Vanitas causing any problems.

Roxas smiled faintly as he cupped the brunette's face saying that it was alright, as they both gazed into each other's eyes and everything had suddenly became quiet. Ventus gulped, unsure what to do and assumed that they were going to do something they both regret. He had to do something and fast. "Roxas! Sora! I knew I heard some familiar voices." he blurted out, walking causally into the living room as they both pulled away quickly sitting awkwardly. "Hey Ventus..." the brunette had stuttered out as Roxas waved in reply. "Sorry I had to leave so soon, but I have to go." he started as he stood up leaving the living room first leaving the two twin boys staring at each other in silence. Roxas just stood up walking past him without even saying a single word. His brother has been acting so...distant with him these past few days. It was starting to worry him.


End file.
